team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta
Delta is an important member of Team END. He has numerous forms and has helped his team in many tough situations. He is often considered the leader of the Lati's within the group when he assumes his Latios form, even though he does not considers himself to be the leader at all. CharacteristicsCategory:Important CharactersCategory:Team ENDCategory:Lati'sCategory:DragonsCategory:Root CharactersCategory:DELT-4Category:Fan Characters Delta is rather introverted, often not being able to handle big groups of people, them mainly tiring him out. He often means the best for his friends, but gets rather demotivated, occasionally pessimistic when things goes wrong. Whenever others hurt (psychologically or physically) his friends he will nearly always rush to that friend's aid. When the threat is too menacing, however, he will flee, yet not without his friend(s). He has a tendency to get in trouble, however, surrendering too quickly sometimes. This, however, does not seem like too large of a problem, for he always has friends and tactics he can rely on. Another distinct trait of his is not being physically strong. This, however, is compensated for rather well by his intelligence, Delta often proving to be a quick, able learner. Current home Currently, Delta lives in a rather big region called Forma. Here he lives together with his mate, Celestia, his daughter, Luna, his sister, Aether, his trainer, CEO of Skaianet and Forma champion, Jay (not to be confused with the END member) and her pokémon in a big hotel-like house amidst a forest. He is known to get visited by his friends and family a lot as well, Delta usually floating above his home. This often brings a huge smile to his face. Likes/dislikes Something Delta absolutely hates is losing friends. He has gone through horrible experiences with a certain group of friends and his stepfather, which makes him cling onto friendships. He also quite dislikes extroverted people, often staying our of their way. As for what he likes, he loves running around in forests, cycling while in his gijinka form. He also is an aspiring drawer and programmer, hoping for a career in either of these. Skills/abilities Because he isn't physically strong, his intelligence and psychic capabilities logically surpass his physical capabilities. He is rather good on picking up on new moves and knowledge overall. He absolutely loves strategically viewing certain situations and will often do so both in and out of battle. This makes him a valuable addition to the team Forms It is rather well-known that Delta has a good amount of forms he can switch between, this happening through the collar his trainer Jay gave him. His forms are as follows: * Ultrapet: His second most used form, next to Lati. During this, he takes the shape of an Umbreon-sized, canine-shaped Latios robot. This was, coincidentally, the first form he received. The main features are an operating panel mounted on his back, which contains a power button and 2 Micro-USB 3.0 plugs, reserved for updates and file editing. His memory in this form works similar to cloud storage and is known to have memory storage akin to a human brain. Another main feature in this form is his headcannon, which he can deploy easily. * Night Lati: This is his draconian form, being a hybrid between a Latios and a Night Fury. In this form he can fly as fast as a Latios, yet being able to carry multiple people on his back. This form has the ablility to spit dangerous fireballs. His body size is the same as your average Night Fury, if not a little smaller. * Azelf/Mew: Either of these forms aren't that important, them mainly existing for the reason of cuteness, something Delta likes a lot. He often unwillingly gets changed into either of these forms, even though Delta doesn't mind. Out of these 2 forms, Mew is the most used, him acknowledging this himself by stating "I need to be in this form a lot more..." * Gijinka Latios: This is one of the more recent additions. In this form he looks like your average, 17 year old. He wears a regular jeans alongside a Latios-patterned T-shirt. This T-shirt was custom made, it having 2 holes for his wings to fit through. Any hats he might wear are custom made as well, this to fit his Latioslike ears through. He's also known to cosplay in this form, his most worn one being Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening. * Diancie/Latias: His only 2 female forms, mainly as joke by others. He often is a Diancie for one of his best friends, who likes this form a lot. As for Latias, this is mainly a joke form created by Haril, and has no significant other powers or skills. * Umbreon: This form was the result of a misunderstanding of a friend of his trainer, Heart, an Umbreon. Delta told her while in his ultrapet form that he wanted a paint job resembling an Umbreon. Heart misunderstood this, shut Delta down and got a friend of both, Rosa, a Delphox, to change him into an Umbreon. His low age and overall size causes Heart's motherly instinct to kick in and take Delta as her cub. * (Gijinka) Serperior: This form has been given to him after a long while by his friend Zack. This was basically due to the latter begging Delta for a snake-like form. After a too long wait he took the matter in his own.. Well, vines, and gave Delta one without Delta's own consent. He is often seen wearing a regal serperior-themed vest alongside a set of serperior-themed pants and boots. His serperior-like features in this form are his ears and tail. Trivia *Delta has, in his ultrapet form, pissed all over the END fortress, essentially marking it as "his". He was forced to be featured in a "shaming picture" afterwards. *He is considered one of Team END's strongest Smash fighters, being considered one of the top 4. *While Delta isn't a party animal, he can potentially enjoy a party on smaller scale, amongst other friends *Delta is known to own a replica Monado. While the Ether blade is present, it allows for Monado arts and has been upgraded to a Monado II, it cannot be upgraded into the "True" Monado, for it is only a Replica. *Delta can, in fact, shoot a bow. *Unlike his sister, Aether, he can not teleport. *He has a daughter named Luna, which he managed to get without explicit interactions. How this was achieved is kept a secret. *All clothing he wears in any gijinka form has been made by Jay's Meowstic, Kali *'He did not see the bowling ball coming.' ''''''Gallery gijinkadelt_by_delt_4-d8gsaed.png|Gijinka Latios night_latis___colored_by_delt_4-d8dc2vt.png|Delta and Aether in their Night Lati forms d3ltios___redone_by_deltios-d7serjj.png|Ultrapet form Deltios.png|Old Lati form appearance blue_diancie_by_threesecondsback-d863r6f.png|Diancie form|link=http://thathinchtownfan.deviantart.com/art/Blue-Diancie-493982295 rsz_teh_mew (1).png|The Mew form, complete with collar Category:Team END Category:Lati's Category:Pokemon Category:Important Characters Category:Robots Category:Other Creatures